<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Case-By-Case Basis by homeybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886116">A Case-By-Case Basis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeybee/pseuds/homeybee'>homeybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeybee/pseuds/homeybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geordi confesses his struggles in matters of romance, Data becomes curious about the nature of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Case-By-Case Basis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Data peered at his companion, who had just sighed deeply for the third time in the twenty minutes they had been sitting in ten-forward.</p><p>“Geordi, are you feeling well?”</p><p>“Yeah, Data, why?”</p><p>“I have noticed that you have come to ten-forward alone fourteen percent more often in the past two weeks, and have been socializing less with your friends and acquaintances. Wesley suggested that it may be because your attempts at romance are not going as you had hoped. I am here to offer my support. We are your friends, Geordi, and we— <em> I </em>worry about you.”</p><p>“Data, I thought you were incapable of worry.”</p><p>“I was also under that impression. However, counselor Troi suggested that <em> worry </em> may be the most apt description of the difference in my function of late. Despite my lack of emotions, thirty-four percent more of my mental processes have been focused on you and your well-being than usual.”</p><p>“Than usual?” Geordi laughed. “And how much of your mental space is normally taken up by me?” </p><p>“Approximately twelve percent of my working processes.”</p><p>“Well, th— wait, Data, that’s a lot. Your working processes? What percent is concerned with the other crew members? Maybe you’re focusing too much on us.”</p><p>“No, the other crew members take up an average total of twenty percent. This is expected, as I have developed a connection with each of you. As I was attempting to say, I care about all of you, Geordi, and I am hoping I can help you resolve some of your… struggle.”</p><p>“Well, Data, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t know if this is something you can help with. I just— I can’t figure it out. The most recent person who was actually interested in me was a hologram, Data.”</p><p>“I am interested in you, Geordi, as I have expressed.”</p><p>“Yes, Data, I know that. Your statistics certainly show it. But I mean <em> romantically. </em>I just can’t seem to understand why everyone likes me until I want to get with them!”</p><p>“What is the difference between platonic and romantic interest?”</p><p>Geordi grimaced. “Data, that’s a hard question. It’s not really calculable like that. Plus, I’m really not an expert.” He looked around and spotted Guinan, and gestured for her to come over. </p><p>“Hello, you two.” She smiled and took a seat. “What’s going on?” </p><p>“Well, I was trying to explain to Data the difference between platonic and romantic affection, but I don’t really think I’m an expert. Could you give it a shot?”</p><p>“Hmm. I could try, I guess. Data, why don't you tell me what you <em> do </em>understand first and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“My own romantic experience is limited, if it can be counted as such.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“The first I promised I would never speak of. The second occurred on Tau Cygni IV when I was attempting to convince the humans there to evacuate.”</p><p>“What? Data, you never mentioned that! What happened?” Geordi asked.</p><p>“I did not think it was worth mentioning. I do not know if I… handled it well.”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell us about it now, and we can try and figure out where you went wrong.”</p><p>“I was not attempting to… initiate a romantic relationship with Ard’rian, I was simply trying to accomplish the task of convincing the humans to evacuate. As I was preparing myself to do this, she kissed me, and I did not know how to respond. I had to inform her that I was incapable of feeling, and she seemed disappointed.” </p><p>“Wow, Data, I had no idea. Did you like her?” Geordi asked.</p><p>“Like her?” Data repeated.</p><p>“Tell is your… assessment of her. Personality-wise. I know you have people you like and dislike, Data, it’s just not as emotional for you.”</p><p>“She was open-minded, and courageous, and kind. She was also fairly intelligent, and more respectful of me than any of her kindred despite the knowledge that I am an android.”</p><p>“It sounds like you liked her, then.”</p><p>“Yes, perhaps I did. Before I returned to the <em> Enterprise </em>, she came to wish me goodbye. She… she still seemed to be hoping that I would return her affection, so I kissed her.”</p><p>“Wow, Data, that’s really sweet of you.” Geordi said with wonder.</p><p>“It certainly is. Are you sure you need our help? It sounds like you’re secretly a romantic.” Guinan smiled.</p><p>“I do not know how I can be a… a romantic without experiencing emotion.”</p><p>“You’re romantic as hell, Data. You’re always painting, or playing music, or trying something new for the sake of it. You’re on a quest for beauty, for emotion! There’s nothing more romantic than that, and even moreso because you weren’t built to do it. It’s kind of incredible to think about, actually.” Geordi said in an unusually passionate outburst. </p><p>Guinan smiled at him, and then turned to Data again. “He is right, if you ask me. He knows you better than anyone. Tell me though, what do you want me to explain? I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“What is the difference between friendship and— romantic love?”</p><p>“Well, the ancient Greeks had many words for love.”</p><p>“Yes, <em> Eros, Philia, Agape, Ludus, Storge, Pragma, </em> and <em> Philautia </em> were considered the main seven. <em> Eros </em>was characterized by sexual attraction, physical desire, a lack of—”</p><p>“Yes, I’m glad you know what they are. It sounds like you’re asking for the difference between <em> Eros </em> and <em> Philia </em>.”</p><p>“Well, I do <em> know </em>the difference, theoretically.”</p><p>“It isn’t always as simple as all that, though. Sometimes the different kinds of love overlap. Sometimes people have a relationship with only <em> Pragma </em>, because they are determined to make it work for other reasons. Sometimes people who are sexually attracted to each other clash in other ways that make friendship impossible, and cannot be together because of that. Love is… complex, but also simple. It’s easiest to understand on a case-by-case basis.”</p><p>Data frowned for a moment. “Then, in Geordi’s case, why have none of his attempts been successful?”</p><p>“Hey, do we have to do this?” Geordi protested halfheartedly.</p><p>“Don’t you want to help Data understand love, Geordi?” Guinan’s eyes twinkled.</p><p>“Fine, go ahead and rip me a new one.” Geordi grumbled.</p><p>Data looked between them. “Query: ‘rip me a new one’?”</p><p>“Er, I’ll, uh, tell you later.” Geordi smiled. “Actually, I had better go check in with Engineering, I’ve been gone for a while. You two have fun.” He stood quickly, smiled, and left.</p><p>“Guinan, do you think Geordi is uncomfortable with me?” Data asked.</p><p>“What? No, I doubt that. I think he doesn’t like thinking about his failed romances, that’s all.”</p><p>“Then is it possible that he is uncomfortable with me asking this  question?”</p><p>“I suppose maybe, but you might be overthinking it. You see, Geordi tends to approach women who he considers attractive, but not ones whom he already has a strong relationship with, friendly or otherwise. It’s just my opinion, but I think there needs to be something more there to make a relationship work, most of the time.” </p><p>“Something more?”</p><p>“Take your relationship with that girl on Tau Cygni IV. She liked you, even though you weren’t trying to make her fall for you.”</p><p>Data nodded carefully.</p><p>“She saw you in action, working to help people. Maybe she admired your intelligence, or your drive. She probably didn’t rationalize this herself, because she is capable of feeling. But, with the way Commander La Forge separates his friends and would-be lovers, none of them get to know anything but the facade, or persona, that he puts on around them. He undermines himself by not staying true to his personality.”</p><p>“Perhaps this is why he did not consider me as a potential partner.”</p><p>“Data, did you ask him out? What do you mean?”</p><p>“When he said that no one was interested in him, I asserted that <em> I </em>was, but he told me that there is a difference between romantic and platonic interest. I had assumed that there had been a misunderstanding because I am incapable of truly understanding this difference, but perhaps it is because of this separation he possesses.”</p><p>“It’s true, the boundaries are much looser than he thinks. But Data, are you really interested in Geordi like that?”</p><p>“Interested in pursuing a romantic relationship, you mean?”</p><p>“Yes, that.”</p><p>“I do not entirely know. I prefer the idea of a relationship with Geordi to Ard’rian, as he is my friend, and I want to maintain his happiness.”</p><p>“You don’t need to figure it all out now, Data, but it sounds like you should talk to him about it. Sometimes, it seems like he understands things better when you say them than when I do.”</p><p>“I am programmed to speak for optimal clarity and understanding,” Data said.</p><p>“The two of you are certainly similar in some unusual ways. Good luck, Data. I look forward to hearing how this goes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Guinan.”</p><p>With that, Data left the bar and returned to the Bridge. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Data.”</p><p>“Yes, Commander Riker?”</p><p>“I asked, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I apologize, my mind was elsewhere.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I have been puzzling over an unusually difficult decision I have to make.”</p><p>“Well, what is it? Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. I am considering… </p><p>the nature of love.”</p><p>Riker chuckled, and Wesley grinned. </p><p>“Sorry to laugh, Data, I just wasn’t expecting that. Any particular reason you’re so fixated on this today?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Data hesitated. “I do not think it appropriate to discuss here.”</p><p>“Data, are you in love?” Wesley asked.</p><p>“That is part of what I am trying to figure out.” </p><p>“I thought you couldn’t fall in love, Data?” Riker asked.</p><p>“While I cannot feel the emotion of it, I do develop connections to others, like the bonds I have with all of you. I am considering whether this could be a form of love, or the basis of a relationship.”</p><p>“Is there someone you’re interested in specifically?” Wesley asked.</p><p>Data hesitated again. “Yes, there is.”</p><p>“Is it a fellow officer? Is the reason you won’t tell us because you’re afraid of breaking regulation?”</p><p>Data didn't answer, looking deliberative.</p><p>“Data, I won’t tell. Come on, maybe we can help.”</p><p>“I will not put everyone on the Bridge in that position. I do not believe this relationship would break any regulations, but I would prefer to… speak to the subject of my considerations before telling any others.”</p><p>“In case you are rejected?”</p><p>“That is one possible scenario that would be made worse if everyone were to know.”</p><p>“Fair point. Good luck talking to them.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. At this rate, I will collect the luck of everyone on the crew to use to my advantage in that discussion.”</p><p>Wesley snorted. </p><p>“Data, was that a joke?” Riker looked incredulous. </p><p>“An attempt at one. You are the third person to offer me luck on this venture. I am beginning to think I should be nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Wesley reassured him. </p><p>Data looked unconvinced, and made more of an effort to pay more attention to his job and less to his conundrum.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Geordi lay horizontal, halfway inside an open panel of the ship.</p><p>“Just a second, Wes, I’ll be right out.” </p><p>Wesley did wait several seconds, before Geordi pulled himself out and stood up straight. “Now, what's up?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you about Data, if that’s all right. He’s been acting sort of strangely and I was wondering if you knew what it was about.”</p><p>“Strangely?” Geordi began to walk down the hall in the direction of his quarters, and Wesley followed, keeping pace with him.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Yesterday, on the bridge, he kept losing focus and then admitted it was because he’s been thinking about love. He said there was someone he’s interested in, but wouldn’t tell us. Do you know who it is?”</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s my place to say, even if I did know. You’re saying Data’s in love with someone?”</p><p>“That’s what it sounded like. I wouldn’t have thought it was possible.”</p><p>“Data’s an android full of contradictions,” Geordi mused. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My dear Geordi,” Data began, and stopped. “Commander La Forge, may I speak with you?” He shook his head and tried again.</p><p>“Geordi, I have something I would like to discuss.” He considered, and went on. </p><p>“I would like to know why you have not considered me as a romantic partner.” Data sighed, and began pacing. “I would like—”</p><p>The door chimed, and Data stopped, composed himself, and opened it. </p><p>“Geordi!” He exclaimed. “Is there something you need?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk.”</p><p>Data cocked his head, and then said, “Ah. You mean together, privately.”</p><p>“Yes, yes I do.” Geordi stepped into the room, and the doors slid shut.</p><p>For a moment, both of them were silent.</p><p>Then, they both spoke. </p><p>“-Data, is everything alright?”</p><p>“-I have something I would like to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Er, you go first.” Geordi said slowly.</p><p>“Of course. Yes.” Data did not speak, however, instead choosing a chair and sitting down.</p><p>“Data, you’re acting kind of weird. Is something on your mind?” </p><p>“Geordi,” Data began, “You remember the conversation we had with Guinan?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Geordi took a seat.</p><p>“I have been wondering,” said Data, “If you are aware of the reasons your romantic pursuits have failed.”</p><p>“So you all actually had that conversation. So, why is it? I know it’s me, but what about me? Have I been coming on too strong?”</p><p>“I have come to favor the hypothesis that you have been separating your connections into ‘friends’ and ‘possible romantic partners,’” said Data.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Geordi agreed. “Go on.”</p><p>“I am of the belief that if you were to combine these two categories, you would be more successful.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy, Data. I can’t really control the way I think about this kind of thing.”</p><p>Data was quiet for a moment. “Geordi, what is your sexuality?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sexuality. For example, heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, polysexual, asexual—”</p><p>“No, Data, I know what sexuality is. The question just surprised me. I actually haven’t given it much consideration until now. I assumed I was straight? Maybe that’s my problem.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Well, I am attracted to women, I think, but maybe I should’ve been casting a wider net. I don’t think I have much of a preference, come to think of it. Is that why you brought it up?”</p><p>“No, not exactly, Geordi.” </p><p>“Data, are you alright?” </p><p>Data hesitated. “I find myself terrified that I am about to make the wrong decision.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you could <em> be </em> afraid.” Geordi stood and approached Data, putting one hand to Data’s face to examine it. </p><p>“I did not think so either, but I seem unable to follow through with my decision.”</p><p>“What decision is that?” </p><p>Data stood, and placed his hand over Geordi’s on his cheek, stilling it.</p><p>Then he made one last careful calculation, leaned in, and kissed Geordi.</p><p>Geordi gasped at the contact, and stepped back. “Data, what…”</p><p>“Consider me, Geordi.” Data followed him forward. “I know that you only think of me as a friend, but I care about you. I— love you, as much as I am able. I want to make you happy.” </p><p>“Data, you don’t… do you know what you’re saying? Just— just wait, please.”</p><p>Data stepped back, and let go of his hand. </p><p>“I’m not saying no. You want me to consider it? Okay, I will. But I want to know why you’re doing this. Data, this is a big decision. I don’t even know why you want to be in a relationship— you don’t experience attraction, why would you want this? Is it just part of the human equation to you?”</p><p>“I admit that it may be inadvisable to enter any relationship with a being that is incapable of emotion.”</p><p>“Data, I already fell in love with a hologram of Leah Brahms. That isn’t what I’m worried about. I just… want to make sure you’re suggesting this for the right reasons.”</p><p>“You are worried about me.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”</p><p>“I care about you, and about your well-being, and I strive to make you happy. I want to learn about humor to make you laugh. I want to paint pictures you think are beautiful. You are… lonely, and there is no one I would rather be with. Is this not love? Are these the wrong reasons? I do not need this to be permanent, I only thought… that we might try it.”</p><p>“No, Data, you’re right. And your reasoning is sound, as usual. Come here.”</p><p>“For what reason are you hugging me?” </p><p>“Because I want to. If you want to date me, you’re going to have to get used to hugs.”</p><p>“Very well,” Data relaxed and wrapped his arms around Geordi’s shoulders. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>